deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Note:' This page is Dead Space Wiki's community center. It's a place to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Dead Space Wiki Forums instead. ---- added a logo to the left side. how's it look? Curly haired boy 21:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC) *Needs more of a Dead Space Look Aericirea 10:47, 20 November 2008 Can we have a new featured article? Hi, Tazio1 here again, and I was wondering if we can finally change the featured article to something, other than the FREAKIN' ISHUMURA! Come on! Can we just have something new, like the Plasma Cutter, or even Gabe Weller for crying out loud. Keep on dismembering! Thanks, bye, Tazio1 :Gonna have to back this one. If we only have one "Featured Article", then it kind of defeats the purpose. Besides; the Ishimura's article is hardly the only one worth reading on the wiki. - d2r 03:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Problem is that none of the articles in this wiki is hardly worth reading. I'm sorry to say this but most, if not all, of the articles are horrendous in terms of layout, grammar, and reliability. Once we've cleaned up the wiki, then we can start having the featured article back up.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The reason is that there is so little canon information. The Halo Franchise for example has very detailed games as well as an entire series of novels that explain the questions that players have. Dead Space isnt nearly so lucky. Id suggest that maybe you should lock key pages to registered users only or block them completely and make sure the only input of information is reliable/sufficient. Metaron Isard 19:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I fell that alot of the articles have been enchanced to a point that they can be featured other than the Ishimura.RabidMonkey303 17:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : :We should vote on which article we want featured, and the article that wins is featured article for the month. Hey, Subtank, can you get a list of articles you think are featured article material, post em here, and we can vote on them? It would help make the site seem far more active. Tazio1 23:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *Through the release of a new book, a new movie, arcade game, and comic announced for later release, and an entire new game, I think we have plenty of information to feature different articles. We need to have more faith in this wiki. -User:Dpw6 The site Is fine for the most part, but when viewing in monobook (the best Wikia format btw), the sections on the main page are nearly unreadable. Just curious if it can be changed somehow? -- Big McStrongfist 01:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think the site is designed to be viewed in Monaco and that the Administration Team recommends all users to use just the Monaco theme.{insert name here} 02:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::As per Ascension, the site is designed to be viewed in Custom Monaco.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Main charcaters. Can we make it easy to find all of the main characters? Like when you highlight "Characters" with your mouse, it breaks into subscetions of every Dead Space media, then THOSE in turn break into the main characters from their respective form of media.JokersFlame 07:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Technology and Walkthroughs I noticed while looking around that there is an extensive Technology and Walkthrough section, but there is no fast way of getting to them, or even knowing that they exist. Could we possibly add 2 small icons to the content section that links straight to Technology and Walkthrough sections? RabidMonkey303 17:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) GGG good good Useful article about RIG, weapons and upgrading This article seem to have useful info that could be added to this site. :Thanks for the link! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers on the front page! I know that Dead Space 1 is long since been released, but I think the fact that we have NICOLE IS DEAD writen on the main page for everyone to see when they click the Chapters box on the slide thing is a bad idea. I know that all the chapters spell out NICOLE IS DEAD, but perhaps people that havnt yet completed it dont know that. I for example didnt know it did untill I finished the game and looked on this wiki awhile back. It was in the trivia section, and had a large box at the top indicating there was spoilers below. And I dont think we should have to have a Spoiler warning box on the main page. RabidMonkey303 15:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure those who played the game would not figure this out, simply because they haven't finished the game yet. If they have, they would go "Oh! So that's what that is..." :Oh, and spoilers policy is only applicable to newly released media, not those released a few years back... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space 2 for featured article? Hey, Subtank, I recently had a little look at the Dead Space 2 page, and it is looking quiet nice currently, and full of information. Do you think we could move the Ishimura out, (Which is looking a little cluttered of late) and place DS2 in the featured article section, if only for anticipation for the games release? I'd love to see the featured article section updated, and I hope you can think about this matter in ernest. Keep Dismembering! Tazio1 21:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, why not?! :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) "Necromorph" is spelled wrong on the main page I really thing we should fix this ASAP. Misspelling the name of one of the key points of the series on the main page does not make us look good. :Fixed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) FIRST LEVEL LEAKED http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMD-u2cIxI8&fmt=6 It will make you jizz your balls dry Lolcopyright. Luckily I got to see it before it was taken down. From what I can find from the video, A: Isaac is bound in straightjacket (with not weapon, of course), manages to headbutt the now-infected Franco, and manages to escape through a door. B: random phychologist-person cuts Isaac's straightjacket (but at first it seems more like he stabbed Isaac) and then gives him a healthpack. (Isaac will always have red health by this point, the survivor even mentions it.) C: Isaac starts out with no weapon, a flashlight, and a kinesis module which he made from an electric panel used to levitate an operating patient (who died since no one could operate on him) D: Video ends once Isaac gets improved Kinesis Module. If you want to see the full video, you need to go to eurogamer's website, or just google it. Neonwarrior 04:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, guy who made first post in topic. Eurogamers took down the vid, and the sons-of-bitches at EA made a sweep of the internet. If theres someone who saved that vid that can upload? I found that video on Korean website. http://www.ruliweb.com/ruliboard/read.htm?main=xbox&table=game_xbox02&left=b&num=60469 :Just wait for the game to come out... geez... you just need to wait for 6 more days. Hype is bad for health, you know... >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : :: :: Hype is very satisfying and that was a very satisfying video, even if the person playing it was a complete twit - but even this way into the game, a good 15 minutes, and I'm already noticing inconsistencies within the timeline - namely the story of how Nicole got onto the Ishimura differing between it and the comics. :: ::Nothing in the gameplay I didn't know, though. I'm just slavouring for more Dead Space Lintire 07:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) (forgot to sign in and stuff) : I've got it saved, considering I was the one that uploaded it on youtube (stupid copyright), but I can see there is already another link. KcDuDe5o0 20:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Dead space choose Hi fellow dead space lovers happy day DEAD SPACE 2 came out :). But back to business was i the only one who was disapointed with dead space ignition, loved the branching paths but the hacking got annoying. Then i was playing dead space last night, and the throught came to me why hasn't made a dead space make your own adventure story it would work perfectly. Should we create a new section For DeadSapce2 combat tips? :What is there to cover? Just shoot the limbs, apply stasis if needed, and run.— subtank (7alk) 00:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The point would be to have specific combat tips for certain Necromorphs and Chapters. Shooting the limbs and applying stasis is very broad and may not appeal to other's play stylesProParkour 09:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::That poses as another problem: there are too many play styles and one will be likely to argue a play style as being not good enough.— subtank (7alk) 10:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::For example, i run around in circles taunting the necromorphs until their legs fall off, but others might not use the same technique or find it helpful or useful. SoulSurvivor17 15:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Exactly. For instance, I prefer running towards the corner, knock everything with a Contact Beam (ground-pounding) first and from thereon start dismembering. It might not work for others (most likely), but it most certainly work for me.— subtank (7alk) 17:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Proposed Theory Posting Guidelines There are a LOT of theories to many different aspects of Dead Space through all the games, books and movies. Theories include the purpose of the Nicole visage in the 2 prime games of the series, the purpose behind the Black, Red and Site 12 Marker and the meaning of the phrase, "Make us whole." So while there are many theories about many subjects I am proposing that in order to be published here on this compendium, they must be backed up by evidence which should meet one of the following prerequisites: *An event in a Dead Space game that can be quoted or shown in a video form. If a video is not available, the chapter name of where the event takes place. *A text/audio/video log. Should be linked to from within the Wiki and if it does not exist make the page for it *A specific quote from a book or comic. List page and chapter/panel *An interview from staff at EA/Visceral games. Link must be cited for posting *A piece of viral marketing or information on an official Dead Space site with a link or screenshot. If none of these prerequisites can be met then I submit that that theory should be stripped from the page until it can be cited by the original poster. This will help prevent the page from declining into a mass hodgepodge of theories and off the wall deductions. There is a lot of information in the games to tease us and point us in one direction or another so lets use them rather than just saying some crazy off the wall theory without any proof to back it up. AlphaBovine 14:16, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Skate 3000 Im sorry if its already posted but im to excited to care. I found a poster that said Skate 3000 on it. Im sure you can remember in Skate 3 Isaac was playable and maybe Visceral decided to put a little reference in their game too. Its in the room where Isaac, Ellie, and Nolan all meet up shortly before a brute fight.General Q-Nek 03:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Guys go check out Q and A with Steve 6 at Facebook it has some really great half answered questions!General Q-Nek 03:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) GQN, I just looked on Facebook and a search for "Steve 6" comes up with nothing. Please give us a linke or something otherwise I would submit that your comment be deleted. AlphaBovine 04:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Isaac Clarke Wikipedia Page So I was thinking someone whith the know-how should create a page for Isaac Clarke. Afterall he is the star (and the most important star of ANY of the Dead Space media) of both Dead Space 1 and Dead Space 2 (The later was just released, both games are highly praised) videogames and has cameos in both the Dead Space Extraction comic, the game "Dead Space Ignition", and the film "Dead Space Aftermath". The character is very important in the series, and has the biggest impact on this very large series spanning four video games (two which he is the star of, which are both apart of the main series), two comics, two animated films, two books, and a virtual reality game online. The series is extremely popular, is very notable, and the games of this series are highly acclaimed positivity. This character is highly recognizable also, so someone should want to do this character justice and create him a page. He has cameos in other games such as Dragon Age II, Dante's Inferno, Skate 3, Army of Two the 40th Day (PSP Version), Tiger Woods 10, and My Sims Agents. Can SOMEONE make him a page? You would have me, and just about everyone on this Wiki backing you up?JokersFlame 22:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : You can create a page yourself, it's rather easy. BUT I wouldn't. Bit of an overkill, don't you reckon? With the same logic, let's make pages for Nathan Drake, Kratos, Ratchet, That-Beefed-Up-Guy-From-Gears-Of-War, etc. That's what specific wikias are for. (p.s. I didn't check to see if there are actually pages for the aforementioned characters, and I'm not going to :) ) --[[User:MitchK|'''''MitchK]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 23:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Take note that you have to satisfy Wikipedia's article notability requirement. The likelihood of an Isaac Clarke article looks pretty slim for now, but you can give it a try. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Dead Space a huge franchise right? And he is the argueable face for the whole series, he is pretty notable right? Several cameos in other games and Dead Space media? I know for a fact we could make him a kickass page.JokersFlame 05:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Making and Isaac Clarke page sounds like a no brainer I will agree, however when dealing with exposition about the character we learn next to nothing about him DS1 other than that he has difficulty letting his dead girlfriend go and he is a kick ass engineer. In DS2, while he has a voice and face more often than not, we still do not lean anything about him beyond the events in DS2. No extra background is is given beyond the DS2 universe that isn't already covered in other articles here. I have not watched/read the other material yet but if it is just cameos I doubt they will serve as much exposition to the overall arc of the character. So that is my 2 cents, as long as we continue to provide good detail in the prime game articles I think we will be fine without an Isaac page for now. AlphaBovine 16:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::